


Eat Your Heart Out

by jinxdamon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, Kuroko stahp, Other, dorks being dorks, noooooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxdamon/pseuds/jinxdamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which MC and Kuroko go on a date and Kuroko has a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Your Heart Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrinxeDylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinxeDylan/gifts).



> To my frond and boofrond, who are just as bad, if not more so, than me. Stay thirsty, my friends.

It wasn't very often that the two of you had time for a date. Kuroko was fairly busy with basketball, especially at the time of the Inter-High and Winter Cup, and you have to work so often you're surprised your legs haven't run away from you yet. The coffee shop you work at is always much busier around the cold months too which means that winter in general just isn’t a good time for it. None the less, when you get your schedule for the week and find out you have two days off, Kuroko is quick to snatch up some of that time for himself because he is free from practice at least one of those days and that’s as good as anything. 

So he asks you, in typical Kuroko fashion, if you'll go on a date with him that coming Friday. This will be your third date in the several months that your relationship has existed so refusing is out of the question, not that you really would have. He doesn't tell you where you're going but he does ask you to dress warmly and not to worry about how nice you look. His eyes, which are usually devoid of any emotions, glitter with something you can't quite place but it fills you with happiness all the same.

Friday rolls around and you wait for Kuroko at the front entrance of the school, jacket pulled tightly around your shoulders to keep the frigid air at bay and scarf secured warmly around your neck. You had tried to find something warmer but you didn't own many clothes that were suitable for this weather and so you had to make due with layering, which worked for the most part unless an exceptionally strong wind picked up. As you waited, other students shuffled by, laughing and talking about their plans for the weekend. You saw some of the third year basketball players and waved cheerfully but they didn't seem to notice as they slumped along, exhausted from the extra training that Riko had no doubt put them through over the week. 

When Kuroko finally exited the school, most of the straggling teenagers had made their way home. Kagami was with him and they were discussing something that you couldn't make out but it must have been pretty engrossing because the redhead was waving his arms hazardously, a wide, challenging grin splitting his face almost painfully. You waved them over and Kuroko looked mildly apologetic for keeping you waiting for so long. He asked you quietly if you were okay, having been out in the cold for so long, and you brushed it off with a smile and a kiss to his cheek which caused his cheeks to color lightly. Kagami gagged playfully off to the side and you took a shot at his arm but it had no effect and you huffed as he patted your head in return. He said his goodbyes to you and Kuroko before setting off to leave the two of you alone.

Kuroko smiled gently and took your hand. You were grateful for the warmth it provided because you had forgotten to wear gloves and he had a surprisingly high body temperature on normal days. As you walked to where ever it is that he was taking you, the cold wind settled down and the warmth of his body next to yours worked to keep you from freezing over. From there the walk consisted mostly of your ramblings about school and work and questions about his day, which he answered shortly and straightforward, such was his nature. You questioned him about his conversation with Kagami, about what had gotten the redhead so fired up, and he explained that he and Aomine would be having another one-on-one basketball game today and you nodded in understanding. Kagami lived and breathed the sport so you guessed there was no way he would go a day doing nothing.

After a fair bit of walking, he pulled you to a stop in front of a large building that you recognized as the local ice rink and your eyes shot up to look at him. He was smiling softly, his own scarf pooling up around his head slightly as a small sign of bashfulness. You had grown up skating in the winter and while you weren't good enough to be called a figure skater or anything of the sort, you could keep your balance well enough. You remember telling this to Kuroko one day several weeks ago and you were so ecstatic that he remembered that you hugged him around the waist and buried your face in his chest before dragging him behind you into the building. The guy at the counter recognized you from your regular visits last winter when you didn't have a job and started up a small conversation as you acquired skates for both you and your boyfriend, who was overlooked due to his lack of presence. 

He had been quieter coming into the building and while he wasn't exactly stiff, there was something about the way he moved that was almost reluctant as he strapped up his skates on the bench by the rink. Other couples and families were there, gliding along, some falling and needing to be help up. You sighed, content to be watching while you waited for him to finish and when he made his way over to you by the door to the ice, you went in first and stopped at a safe place out of the traffic of the other skaters. When you turned to see if Kuroko had followed, you saw him only a few steps away and to the right of the door, stiff as a board and face impassive. You coasted back and looked in concern to his slightly wobbling knees and clenched hands. “Whats wrong, Tetsu-chan? Aren't you going to skate?”

“I'm fine. The view is better from here anyway.” His face didn't change and neither did his stance but his eyes did sweep over you in a way that made you blush. You narrowed your eyes a bit in suspicion. 

“You don't look fine...” You started but he cut you off before you could finish your thought.

“What are you, a cop?” He asked, face as blank and unreadable as ever and the statement startled you enough to keep you quiet and he continued. “Because you have fine written all over you.”

“... What?” Your mind was drawing up blanks as the reality of what just happened sunk in. He didn't stop there though.

“If you are a cop, I think you should arrest me because I'm out to steal your heart.” He delivered and slowly brought up one hand, pointer finger extended towards you and thumb straight up. “Bang...” By this point his ears and cheeks were starting to shift to a light pink, and his eyebrow twitched minutely. 

You gaped openly now, caught between wanting to laugh and wanting to cry so you just stayed as you were, watching with wide eyes. 

“What's wrong?” He asked next. He took the same arm as before and brought it up into a flex. “Mesmerized by these guns?” By this point his blush was deeply set on his face but his expression stayed steadfast. His knees were still unsteady and the shear ridiculousness of the situation cause you to laugh openly now and skate a few paces away. Caught up in the moment, he attempted to follow you but lost his footing and landed solidly on his back, eyes wide and staring at the ceiling. You went back to him and hovered over his fallen form, amused. 

“You can't skate.” You stated and watched as his eyes shifted from the ceiling to your face. You smiled and made to help him up but he opened his mouth before you could.

“I hope angels know CPR because you just took my breath away.”

“Tetsuya!” You cried, face now almost as dark red as his. People were starting to stare at you, no doubt finally noticing the boy still laying on his back and you, as you were starting to have a hard time keeping yourself up. Kuroko pushed himself into a standing position as best as he could while you got a hold of yourself, using the wall as support. He sort of tripped slid to the wall beside you and placed his hand lightly on your back in an attempt at a half-hug in apology. At least that’s what you thought. He leaned forward as best as he could and whispered softly. “I wish I was your derivative so I could lay tangent to your curves.”

Before you could recover, Kuroko crumbled in on himself, curling up into a crouch and covering his face in embarrassment. His ears were bright red and you could only guess that the rest of his face was on fire. You crouched down beside him and placed your own hand on his back, rubbing in circles. “Are you done yet?”

Kuroko only nodded, forehead brushing the wall and hands firmly stuck to his face. You smiled gently, overcome with fondness for this boy and you grabbed his wrists so you could remove his hands in order to see him properly. He face was the most expressive you had ever seen it, lips trembling with embarrassment and eyes narrowed. You dropped a kiss lightly on his lips and felt a small smile form there before you pulled away, eyes glittering with amusement. “I'd say this date has been a success!”

Kuroko smiled impishly. “Every date is a success if it's with you.”

“Tetsu!”

**Author's Note:**

> The freaking end.


End file.
